Mirage Arena (KH:SoE)
The Mirage Arena is a world which debuted in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep and which returns in Kingdom Hearts: Shadows of Eternity. It will play a role similar to the one it had in Birth by Sleep. Gameplay All battles in the Mirage Arena are "safe", meaning that being reduced to 0 HP will not result in a Game Over. Also, no EXP or Munny is earned from fights. Instead, fighting in the Arena will earn Arena Experience (AXP) and Arena Coupons (AC). Defeating the final round of each match will also net a one-time bonus (things like a new Keyblade, or a boost to your HP). Also, all battles use the Card Command system from Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. Decks Deck 1 *Kingdom Key (3) *Kingdom Key (3) *Kingdom Key (4) *Kingdom Key (5) *Kingdom Key (5) *Kingdom Key (5) *Kingdom Key (8) *Kingdom Key (0) *Kingdom Key (0) *Fire (5) *Fire (6) *Fire (6) *Cure (6) *Cure (7) *Shadow Unlock Criteria: Default Deck 2 *Kingdom Key (5) *Kingdom Key (5) *Kingdom Key (5) *Kingdom Key (9) *Name of the Game (4) *Name of the Game (6) *Name of the Game (0) *Name of the Game (0) *Fire (7) *Fire (7) *Fire (7) *Cure (4) *Cure (7) *Cure (7) *Shadow *Soldier *Green Requiem Unlock Criteria: Buy for 2000 AC after reaching Arena Level 5 Deck 3 *Kingdom Key (5) *Kingdom Key (5) *Kingdom Key (6) *Kingdom Key (6) *Kingdom Key (6) *Kingdom Key (8) *Name of the Game (3) *Name of the Game (4) *Name of the Game (4) *Name of the Game (6) *Name of the Game (7) *Name of the Game (0) *Name of the Game (0) *Fire (7) *Fire (7) *Fire (8) *Fire (0) *Cure (4) *Cure (5) *Cure (5) *Cure (9) *Shadow *Soldier *Green Requiem *Creeper Plant Unlock Criteria: Purchase for 6000 AC after reaching Arena Level 15 Deck 4 Coming Soon! Deck 5 Coming Soon! Matches No. I: "In-Between Inception" *Round 1: 5 Scrappers and 3 Floods; 2 Hellbats and 7 Bruisers; 3 Bruisers, 3 Archravens, and 1 Thornbite *Round 2: 6 Monotruckers and 4 Blue Sea Salt; 7 Thornbites and 4 Red Hot Chili; 4 Hareraisers and 5 Yellow Mustards; 6 Bruisers and 6 Vile Phials *Round 3: 6 Blue Sea Salts, 6 Yellow Mustards, 6 Red Hot Chilis; 7 Triple Wrecker, 7 Vile Phial, 7 Shoegazer; 6 Mandrake, 6 Wild Bruiser, 7 Archraven *Final Round: Iron Imprisoner I No. II: "Sharpshooter" *Round 1: 15 Snipers; 10 Snipers and 10 Dancers; 13 Snipers, 2 Assassins, and 1 Sorcerer *Round 2: 15 Snipers and 2 Samurai; 22 Snipers; 13 Snipers and 9 Dancers *Round 3: 15 Snipers and 7 Assassins; 22 Snipers and 10 Gamblers *Round 4: 15 Snipers and 6 Creepers; 22 Snipers and 13 Samurais *Final Round: ??? Snipers for 3 minutes No. III: "Gales of Sorrow" *Round 1: 9 Storm Bombs; 33 Speed Thrusters; 33 Air Soldiers *Round 2: 9 Emerald Blues; 33 Air Soldiers; 33 Air Pirates *Round 3: 13 Storm Bombs; 13 Air Soldiers and 13 Air Pirates; 13 Emerald Blues *Round 4: 9 Emerald Blues and 9 Storm Bomb; 9 Windstorm; 9 Storm Bombs, 9 Emerald Blues, 9 Air Pirates *Final Round: Storm Rider No. IV: "Chill Drill" *Round 1: 10 Blue Sea Salts and ; 8 Vile Phials and 5 Mandrakes; 12 Blue Sea Salts, 3 Axe Flappers, and 1 Blobmob *Round 2: 14 Vile Phials and 7 Bruisers; 44 Shadows; 44 Dusks *Round 3: 14 Blue Sea Salts and 7 Mandrakes; 8 Vile Phials, 8 Blue Sea Salts, and 1 Blobmob *Round 4: 14 Vile Phials and 7 Axe Flappers; 5 Neoshadows, 7 Invisibles, 9 Shadows; 13 Scholars, 13 Stalwarts, 13 Creepers *Round 5: 14 Blue Sea Salts and 7 Hareraisers; 13 Blue Rhapsodies and 4 Sapphire Elegies; 4 Blue Sea Salts, 4 Blue Rhapsodies, 4 Sapphire Elegies, and 4 Scholars *Final Round: Ice Colossus No. V: "Shake 'n' Quake" *Round 1: 5 Wild Bruisers, 5 Bruisers, and 5 Mandrakes; 5 Buckle Bruisers and 20 Soldiers; 25 Stalwarts *Round 2: 5 Buckle Bruisers. 5 Bruisers, 5 Axe Flappers; 5 Wild Bruisers and 20 Scrappers; 25 Stalwarts *Round 3: 5 Wild Bruisers, 5 Bruisers, and 5 Triple Wreckers; 5 Buckle Bruisers 20 Dusks; 25 Stalwarts *Round 4: 5 Buckle Bruisers, 5 Bruisers, and 5 Tank Topplers; 15 Stalwarts; 5 Wild Bruisers, 5 Buckle Bruisers, 5 Bruisers, 5 Tank Topplers, and 5 Stalwarts *Final Round: Iron Imprisoner II No. VI: "Cloak and Dagger" Coming Soon No. VII: "Lunar Cry" Coming Soon No. VIII: "Stop, Drop, and Roll" *Round 1: 10 Red Hot Chilis, 5 Spiderchests, and 3 Glidewinders; 7 Hellbats, 3 Yellow Mustards, and 1 Buckle Bruiser; 8 Red Hot Chilis, 4 Axe Flappers, and 6 Shoegazers *Round 2: 10 Hellbats and 2 Blobmobs; 7 Red Hot Chilis and 6 Mandrakes; 7 Helbats, 2 Bruisers, and 2 Buckle Bruisers *Round 3: 10 Red Hot Chilis; *Round 4: 10 Hellbats; *Round 5: 10 Red Hot Chilis *Final Round: Jabberwocky (Boss) No. IX: "Dance Magic Dance" Coming Soon No. X: "Time Warp" Coming Soon No. XI: "Garden of Shadows" *Round 1: ??? Shadows for 3 Minutes *Round 2: ??? Neoshadows for 3 Minutes *Round 3: 11 Assassins; 11 Assassins; 11 Assassins; 11 Assassins; 11 Assassins *Round 4: 11 Assassins and 12 Ninjas; 11 Assassins and 12 Ninjas; 11 Assassins and 12 Ninjas; 11 Assassins and 12 Ninjas; 11 Assassins and 12 Ninjas *Round 5: 11 Assassins, 12 Ninjas, and 13 Samurais; 11 Assassins, 12 Ninjas, and 13 Samurais; 11 Assassins, 12 Ninjas, and 13 Samurais; 11 Assassins, 12 Ninjas, and 13 Samurais; 11 Assassins, 12 Ninjas, and 13 Samurais *Final Round: Specter (sans Marluxia) No. XII: "Savage Thunder" Coming Soon No. XIII: "Two in One" Coming Soon No. XIV: "Revenge of Chaos" *Round 1: Jabberwocky (Boss) *Round 2: Iron Imprisoner I *Round 3: Insatiable Scholar *Round 4: Storm Rider *Round 5: Iron Imprisoner II *Round 6: Wicked Witch *Round 7: Iron Imprisoner III *Round 8: Trinity Armor and Guard Armor *Round 9: Iron Imprisoner IV *Final Round: Memoir of Xion Rewards Matches *No. I: 75 AC *No. II: 90 AC (Always); HP +15 (Lily Only; Once) *No. III: 120 AC (Always); HP +15 (Alex Only; Once) *No. IV: 105 AC (Always); 444 Munny (Always) *No. V: 150 AC (Always); X Report #5 (Alex Only; Once); HP +15 (Anthony Only; Once) More Coming Soon! Shop *Blizzard - 150 AC *Blizzard (4-Pack) - 500 AC *Thunder - 200 AC *Thunder (4-Pack) - 700 AC *Aero - 200 AC *Aero (4-Pack) - 700 AC *Haste - 200 AC *Haste (4-Pack) - 700 AC *Gravity - 300 AC *Gravity (4-Pack) - 1100 AC *Stop - 300 AC *Stop (4-Pack) - 1100 AC *Red Nocturne - 500 AC *Yellow Opera - 500 AC *Blue Rhapsody - 500 AC *Defender - 1000 AC *Wyvern - 750 AC *Wizard - 750 AC *Neo Shadow - 1000 AC *Tornado Step - 500 AC *Black Fungus - 500 AC More Coming Soon! Arena Levels *Level 1: Default *Level 3: No. II; No. III *Level 7: No. IV *Level 10: No. V *Level 15: No. VI *Level 19: No. VII *Level 22: No. VIII *Level 25: No. IX *Level 27: No. X *Level 30: No. XI *Level 33: No. XII *Level 35: No. XIII *Level 35: No. XIV (Unlocked after beating all other matches) Category:Worlds Category:Canon Worlds Category:Kingdom Hearts: Shadows of Eternity Category:Nobody Sovereign